Orestis and Artemis Taylor/Relationships
Family Abram_Taylor.jpg|Abram Taylor † Deceased Chrys_Bion-Phelix.jpg|Chrysanthe Taylor Abram Taylor Father † (Deceased) - Chris and Caly both idolize their former Gryffindor, Auror father. Despite the fact they never had the opportunity to know him and never will. As his final wish they along with their half-sister each child has a small chained vial engraved with their Greek name filled with ashes. Caly wears her vial everyday occasionally playing with it when she is deep in thought. Chris does not wear his vial, from time to time he does carry it with him. Chrysanthe Taylor Mother - The twins both have an odd complicated relationship with their former Slytherin mother, made further difficult by their aunts. Chrysanthe is terrified that she will lose her son in the same way that she lost her husband. She is very overprotective of Chris, constantly coddling him while at the same time she is very harsh and critical of Caly, seeing her take after Mellissa in so many ways. Mellissa Taylor Half-Sister - Caly remembers Mellissa, Chris oddly being the older twin has no memory of her. There isn't much, but Caly can remember very clearly her dark eyes. Their mother and aunts constantly have something to say about her. They often talk about Mellissa and her mother Edrianna and how they were no good. Caly doesn't believe any of it and to Chris it is useless information. Hestia Bion-Phelix Aunt - Hestia is the middle Bion-Phelix sister and a former Ravenclaw. She is more skilled at Divination then Demeter or Chrysanthe and can actually read tea leaves (Tessomancy). She and Demeter run a shop in Greece, Οράματα which in Greek means Visions. Hestia is the sweeter, more sensible sister, she is the only one with any interest in what Chris and Caly want to make of their lives. Demeter Bion-Phelix Aunt - Demeter is the eldest of the Bion-Phelix sisters. She is an also a former Slytherin and a tarot card reader (she has no true skill at Cartomancy) and because of her lineage she believes she is a Seer, Demeter is not. Unlike her younger sister Chrysanthe, she is harsh and protective of both Chris and Caly, having no children of her own. Like Hestia she does not play favorites and loves both equally. School : Friends and Acquaintances Steve Steve is a fellow Ravenclaw, Caly met him at Madame Malkins when she almost spontaneously burst into song to the soft sound of his humming Mr. Cellophane. Steve is Caly's very best friend, in more realistic terms Steve is Caly's one, and only. He is starlight. Chris lives under the assumption that he and Steve clearly understand neither one of them want to stand in the way of what it is that Caly wants. Although they will both do whatever it is that needs to be done to protect her, no matter how much she protests. Evie Evie is oddly enough a Ravenclaw in the twins year. She is beautiful, smart, and devious blonde that Chris pinned for, and is now dating. Evie is much more like Chris than his own twin sister. He spends most of his time thinking of ways to impress her. The only thing about Evie that bothers Caly is that she didn't see it first. She doesn't mind Chris' relationship with her and actually encouraged him to pursue her. With Evie in the picture Caly can doesn't have to worry about her big brother as much. Celesta Celesta is a Hufflepuff Caly met first in the Divination Tower 3rd year, over summer break Celesta was treated to a two for one special and ice cream when both the twins caught up with her at Florean's. Caly thinks of Celesta as spunky, rather inspirational in that way. Chris thinks there is more to be learned, he is inspired by her in a different way. Chastity Chastity is a Ravenclaw girl in Chris and Caly's year, Caly was certain Chastity was the blonde girl that Chris mentioned he might have a crush on. Caly told her so, and Chastity brushed it off rather quickly. Making it clear the two girls will more than likely only ever collaborate musically. Juliana Juliana is a Ravenclaw girl Chris met during the twins 2nd year when Caly dragged him to a D.A. meeting. She knocked him out with Stupefy, she also made him conscious with Rennervate. Needless to say he has a crush on her. She is not much older, Chris held out hope but this feeling was fleeting and more of a phase. Cressida Cressida is a Gryffindor girl Chris met on the Gryffindor Carriage his 4th year, he'd seen her before in the Greenhouse. Needless to say he thinks he might have a bit of a crush on her. She is not much younger, and Chris held out hope but this feeling too was fleeting, and like with Juliana, more of a phase.